Today
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Lorsque je me suis réveillée, ce matin, enfouie sous ma couette, je n’ai pas voulu ouvrir les yeux. Et puis je me suis rappelé que je me mariais, aujourd'hui. OS Slash HPDM


**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**Titre** : Today

Parce que je suis vraiment en manque d'inspi, pardonnez-moi ce titre fade. J'ai la migraineuhhh!

**Genre** : Romance ? Drame, mais pas dans un sens profond. Pfff... Slash HPDM. Vraiment léger, à lire avec une tonne de chocolat pour brûler quelques neurones.

**Rating **: G

**Disclamers **: Pas un rond!

**Résumé** : Lorsque je me suis réveillée, ce matin, enfouie sous ma couette, je n'ai pas voulu ouvrir les yeux. Et puis je me suis rappelé que je me mariais, aujourd'hui. OS

**NDLA** : Bon... petit truc sans intérêt réel que j'ai sorti de mon esprit encombré il y a de ca... un bon mois, pour sûr... c'que je suis lâche! Faut dire que mon ordi a bouffé un truc pas commestible. L'est fragile de l'estomac, faut croire. Perdu deux OS en deux jours, c'est bien ma veine. Enfin, trève de lamentation. Petit OS, donc, pour faire patienter les lecteurs de Pour un quelconque espoir. Je suis désolée, j'ai un petit prob mais je vais tenter de le régler au plus vite pour finir le chapitre en cours. J'ai tellement la frousse que ce soit minable! Bisouilles à tous.

**

* * *

**

**Today**

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, ce matin, enfouie sous ma couette, je n'ai pas voulu ouvrir les yeux. J'avais cette boule, au creux de mon estomac. Cet horrible nœud qui me serre encore les entrailles, à ce moment précis. La peur. Le doute. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que ma mère n'arrive dans ma chambre et n'écarte vivement les rideaux de ma fenêtre, me saluant joyeusement.

Et puis je me suis rappelé que je me mariais, aujourd'hui.

Je me suis levé et j'ai regardé ma robe, étendue sur mon lit. Elle était belle. Lumineuse, même. Je l'avais choisie dans une boutique moldue de Londres, avec Hermione. Je me souviens... je voulais être la plus belle, à tes yeux. Je me suis imaginée, descendant l'allée au bras de mon père, échangeant avec toi un regard profond, rien qu'à nous, un regard où nous aurions pu lire respectivement l'amour que nous nous portions.

Je suis stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

Je voulais tellement croire, tu sais. Parce que je t'ai toujours aimé. Les autres riaient, disant que j'avais tout simplement un béguin enfantin pour le grand héros tant idolâtré. Mais ils avaient tord, tu sais. Moi, je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard. Le coup de foudre, je crois. Tu n'étais pas beau, Harry, tu étais magnifique. Je l'ai vue, moi, cette étincelle qui brillait au fond de tes yeux. Cette innocence, cette douleur que tu cachais derrière ton sourire simple. Je me suis dit que c'était idiot par la suite, bien sûr. Que jamais tu ne me regarderais, moi, Ginevra Weasley. La petite rousse maladroite et si peu sure d'elle qui accumulait les gaffes et qui se sauvait en rougissant devant toi. La sœur de ton meilleur ami. C'était puéril, mais comprends que j'étais amoureuse.

Ron parlait souvent de toi. De ce jeune homme fantastique et si courageux que tu étais. Je buvais chacune de ses paroles, lui redemandant toujours des détails supplémentaires de vos aventures. Dans les journaux, je découpais des articles et des photos pour les coller dans mon cahier secret, celui où je collectionnais tout ce qui te touchait, de près ou de loin. J'économisais la moindre mornille pour pouvoir me procurer des livres qui parlaient de toi et de ton combat. J'étais obnubilée, je rêvais du jour où tu me remarquerais.

Et puis lors de ma première année, tu m'as sauvée la vie. J'avais peur, j'avais froid et je me sentais lentement partir quand tu es apparu. Je me suis dit que je ne te méritais pas, toi si grand, si valeureux héros qui venait de risquer sa vie pour moi. Qu'aurais-je eu à t'offrir ?

J'ai tenté de t'oublier, de passer à autre chose. Les années se sont écoulées, lentement, et je te regardais grandir, t'embellir et devenir cet homme grandiose que je vois maintenant, lorsque tu es avec moi. Tu avais cette force, Harry, ce pouvoir qui se dégageait de toi et qui faisait que même les plus valeureux reculaient devant toi. Tu es leur chef à tous, et pourtant tu préfères l'ombre et l'oubli. Tu n'es pas l'un de ceux qui ne vivent que pour la gloire. Tu affectionnes largement le silence au tumulte d'un foule, la solitude aux rencontres mondaines. Tu établis toi-même tes lois, maintenant. Je ne prétendrai pas te connaître, Harry, parce que ce serait mentir. Tu ne te confis jamais, demeurant simplement là, le regard ailleurs, et ce même lorsque nous sommes seuls tous les deux. Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus d'un an et pourtant, tu t'évades encore à l'occasion, partant sans rien dire. Tu as changé, depuis la fin de la guerre. Plus amer. Tu ne souris plus beaucoup. Crois-tu que je ne vois rien ? Crois-tu que je suis sourde aux gémissements que tu pousses trop souvent, dans ton sommeil. Tu ne dis rien de tes cauchemars, ni même de tes pensées. Je ne te connais pas, Harry, et cette révélation me heurte de plein fouet.

Hermione est arrivée et m'aide à me préparer. Elle s'extasie devant moi. Son ventre rond et son grand sourire me réconforte un peu. Mais même elle ne peut être totalement heureuse. Elle n'est pas aveugle, elle non plus. J'aurais voulu être comme elle. Avoir un mari aimant à mes côtés, caresser mon ventre en pensant à l'enfant qui y grandit. Mais ce ne sera jamais comme ça, entre toi et moi, Harry. N'est-ce pas ?

J'ai attendu. Merlin sait que j'ai été patiente. Chaque jour qui passait, je tentais de me persuader que j'étais heureuse, que ta présence dans ma vie me comblait. Et puis tu as commencé à disparaître, d'abord pendant quelques heures, puis pendant plusieurs jours. Tu disais avoir besoin de te retrouver. De temps pour te refaire à l'idée d'être encore en vie. Parce que tu ne croyais pas Lui survivre, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Et parfois, je pense même que tu ne le voulais pas. Penser ainsi me détruisait, cependant, alors je tentais d'oublier également.

J'ai mis du temps. Je crois que je ne voulais pas voir, également. Je voulais mon bonheur, et j'étais aveuglée par mes illusions. Je t'ai laissé t'éloigner, pensant que tu me reviendrais au bout d'un temps. J'étais sûre de moi, probablement trop, comme d'habitude. Merlin, je suis tellement sotte…

Lorsque tu revenais, normalement après une nuit ou deux d'absences, je me levais en silence. Je te regardais, roulé en boule dans un coin du lit, loin de ma chaleur. Lointain, même dans ton sommeil… J'allais dans la salle de bain et, comme dans ces films moldus que m'amènent parfois voir Hermione, j'imitais les femmes jalouses et délaissés par leur conjoint. Je devais assurément paraître idiote, à chercher sur tes cols de chemise une trace de rouge à lèvres ou encore le parfum d'une inconnue. Et bien entendu, je ne trouvais jamais rien. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de recommencer la fois d'après.

Je me disais, me répétais que ce n'était qu'une passade. Que je ne risquais rien. C'était à moi que tu avais demandé de t'épouser, après tout. Je me souviens encore de mes larmes, mais je tente d'oublier ton regard un peu fuyant. C'est moi que tu aimais, certainement. Pas l'autre. Moi. La petite Ginny qui avait attendu pendant si longtemps son prince charmant. Mais les contes de fées ne sont que chimères, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi-même qui me l'a dit, un jour. Il n'y a que la vie simple, dure, et les larmes amères qui se déversent lentement, comme une pluie acide. Moi et les métaphores, tu sais…

Mon père est là, Harry. Il me dit combien il est fier de moi. Il me serre contre lui. Sa toute petite fille. J'ai envie de pleurer, de tout lui raconter, de lui dire combien ce mariage est faux. Mais je ne dis rien et je le laisse me guider à travers les quelques couloirs du château me séparant de toi. Tu as choisi Poudlard pour la cérémonie. Ta seule véritable maison. Tu dis souvent qu'avant ton entrée au collège, il n'y avait rien. Que tu n'étais personne. Et là, on espère des révélations. Mais c'est tout ce que tu as à nous offrir. De petits copeaux.

Tu es là. Est-ce que tu me trouve belle, Harry ? Tu me souffles que je suis jolie. Je ne veux pas être jolie! Je me veux belle pour toi. Juste pour toi… Ton sourire est crispé, comme à l'habitude. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde dans la pièce. La Salle sur Demande a été magiquement transformée en petite chapelle. Tout est en pierre grise. Ça a quelque chose de froid… Ton œuvre ? Je m'attends presque à voir des roses noires dans les coins.

C'est Albus qui préside la cérémonie. Majestueux, comme toujours, dans ses robes aujourd'hui blanches et vertes. Mon frère est derrière toi, ton témoin, tandis que je sens Hermione à ma gauche. Ils forment un joli couple, n'est-ce pas ? Je les envie encore plus que d'habitude. Leur mariage à eux était si beau, si émouvant. L'amour y transpirait.

Dumbledore commence et je te regarde dans les yeux. Bien sûr, tu détournes automatiquement les tiens. Tu parcours la salle des yeux et je te sens soudainement te raidir. Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'as-tu vu, Harry ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

Je suis ton regard, cherchant ce qui a bien pu te surprendre. Te faire mal. Je cherche une femme pleurant la perte de son amant. Seulement, je ne cherche pas au bon endroit… Je ne cherche seulement pas la bonne personne.

À mon idée initiale d'une pauvre fille en larmes succède la vision d'un regard, tout simplement. Deux yeux tourmentés, remplis de détresse et d'amertume. De douleur sourde qui ne demande qu'à être hurlée mais qui se terre silencieusement, derrière une colonne de marbre grisâtre.

Je ne pensais pas… Je croyais que vous… Mais en même temps, c'est comme si tout s'éclairait, dans ma tête. Ce n'était pas évident, loin de là. Qui aurait bien pu croire que vous… ensemble… J'ai beau essayer de me convaincre que j'ai tord, je ne peux que constater. Les yeux baissés, tu ne vois rien. Sais-tu seulement combien il souffre…?

Est-ce que tu l'aimes, Harry ? On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit laid, bien entendu… On dirait un ange déchu. Avec ses mèches presque blanches qui tombent sur ses joues diaphanes et ses lèvres rosées. Sa mâchoire est un peu crispée et sa lèvre inférieure mordue. Comme s'il retenait un sanglot. Ses yeux sont comme la tempête. Orageux. Mais à la fois doux, étrangement. Et si tristes. Un peu comme les tiens. Il porte une cape noire, mais même cette couleur sobre arrive à le rendre plus magnifique encore, rehaussant la pâleur cristalline de sa peau. Il semble fragile. Un peu comme un enfant. Et il a mal. Il resserre les pans de son vêtements, comme s'il avait froid. Parfois, il frissonne. Il regarde parfois la porte de la salle du coin de l'œil, comme hésitant à la franchir, à fuir loin de tout. Loin de toi.

Je sais qu'il est conscient que je l'ai aperçu. Et loin d'en être heureux, sadiquement, il semble désolé. J'ai envie de lui dire que ce n'est pas grave.

J'ai envie de lui hurler que, de toute façon, tu ne seras jamais à moi.

Parce que j'ai beau me leurrer, Harry, ça ne servira à rien. Je n'ai pas envie de continuer à verser des larmes amères chaque fois que tu seras en retard de quelques heures. Je sais bien que, après aujourd'hui, tu ne le reverras plus. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Avant, simplement, il n'y avait pas de promesse. Mais bientôt, ce sera différent. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de me dire que ma vie n'est qu'un mensonge éhonté. Qu'une longue cérémonie officielle dans le but de plaire, encore, de faire selon les 'lois' régies. Je ne veux pas de ça.

Dumbledore a commencé à réciter son long monologue sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Et voilà… Le moment X, n'est-ce pas ? Un sourire aux lèvres, le vieux sorcier pose ses questions. C'est maintenant mon tour de répondre. Tu as dit oui, comme si c'était un texte que tu récitais. Je sens tous ces regards sur moi. Et bien sûr le sien, acier qui me transperce. J'aimerais lui en vouloir, t'en vouloir, mais il me semble que c'est impossible. Si j'y avais réellement cru, peut-être.

« Ginevra ? » Demande Albus de sa voix douce.

Et je trouve la force de sourire. Je sais cependant mes yeux remplis de larmes. J'ai si mal, Harry, mais je t'aime. Et toi qui a sacrifié tant de par le passé ne mérite pas cela. Je ne veux pas d'une vie de mensonges. Je vaux mieux, moi aussi.

Je m'avance vers toi, franchissant les quelques pas qui nous séparent. Je pose juste mes lèvres sur ta joue avant de reculer.

« Ginny ? » Fais-tu, interloqué.

« Tu sais que je t'aime » je balbutie malgré moi. « Et je crois même que je t'aimerai toujours. Je sais que tu as essayé d'éprouver la même chose. Mais l'amour ne s'apprend pas, Harry. Il se vit, tout simplement. Il s'avoue. »

Tout le monde écoute, boit la moindre de mes paroles. Mais je m'en fous. J'ai juste besoin de te parler. Tant mieux s'ils apprennent à voir, eux aussi.

« Si je m'écoutais, je te garderais avec moi. Je dirais « Oui » devant tous ces gens. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à rester alors que je sais…»

Si dur…

« Alors que je sais pertinemment que tu l'aimes.»

Il y a des cris étouffés derrière nous. De confusion. Mais toi, Harry, tu me regarde simplement dans les yeux. Depuis quand ne l'avais-tu pas fait ?

« Pourquoi, Harry ? Pourquoi toujours agir dans l'intérêt des autres ? Tu ne penses jamais à toi-même, même dans l'adversité. Tu ne nous dois rien, Harry. Au contraire ; c'est nous qui te devons tous la vie. Cesse de sacrifier la tienne. La guerre est finie. Il faut repartir à zéro. Recommencer à vivre. »

Je prends ta main dans la mienne. Tu trembles. Je souris paisiblement.

« On ne trouve pas toujours la bonne personne, Harry. Tu as cette chance. S'il te plait, ne la laisse pas passer… Ne la gâche pas inutilement pour quelques craintes injustifiées. »

« Gin'... » balbuties-tu « je voulais tellement…»

« Je sais, je coupe. Et moi, je veux te voir sourire à nouveau. »

Je lâche sa main après une dernière pression. Je commence à m'éloigner doucement. Je me dirige calmement vers la sortie, la tête haute. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je ne le ferai pas. Je serai forte.

Il est à toi, Draco. Prends bien soin de lui. Il est fragile, sous les apparences. Mais tu le sais sans doute mieux que moi…

Je m'étais fourbue, mais tout va bien, maintenant. C'est comme ça que ça devait être.

J'ai confiance. Je finirai bien par le trouver, mon prince charmant. Le mien.

**Fin**

_Beurk_


End file.
